1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking the blind spots of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle is taken out of a garage and onto the street, when a vehicle is driven from an alley or the like onto a main street, and so on, the situation in the street cannot be checked until the driver's seat reaches the street, so, particularly with a vehicle that has a hood, care has to be taken to move the vehicle out gradually and not to obstruct other vehicles driving on the street, and this is a hindrance to work.
The areas just and ahead and behind the vehicle are also blind spots, and these blind spots must be checked when the vehicle moves out. This job is performed by the driver before getting into the vehicle, but no check can be made from that point until the vehicle actually moves out, and this is a cause of some apprehension when moving out.
Also, because of the large slip angle of larger vehicles, when a left turn is made with a right-hand-drive vehicle, for example, there is the danger of the rear wheel running over bicycles or other such articles that may be on the left side of the vehicle, and there is also the danger of running up onto the curb or the like. For situations such as these, the driver checks the left side of the vehicle using the side mirror, but a side mirror check is inadequate for checking the wide area extending from near the passenger seat all the way back to the rear wheel. A wide area such as this can be checked if a plurality of mirrors are installed and adjusted to different angles, but looking at all of these mirrors is too much trouble.